100 mots pour
by Fuyuka
Summary: Parce qu'il suffit parfois de quelques mots... Car quand on est face à une telle histoire, et bien, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Au fond, ce n'est pas moi qui vous fait rire et pleurer. Non, ce sont eux ! Zack/Cloud
1. Premier drabble

**Auteur :** Moi-même, Fuyuka ! XD

**Titre :** 100 mots pour...

**Rating :** K+ (jusqu'à nouvel ordre)

**Pairing :** Zack/Cloud

**Disclamer :** Les personnages, l'univers, etc appartiennent à SquareSoft/Enix. Je ne touche aucune rémunération. Patati Patata

**Résumé : **Il suffit parfois de peu mots... Voici une série de drabbles entièrement consacrés au couple Zack/Cloud (le couple le plus mignon de l'histoire du jeu vidéo X) ) !

**Notes :** Je tenais à remercier du fond du coeur KimieVII. C'est grâce à elle que je publie aujourd'hui ces drabbles. Merci encore de m'avoir encouragée à le faire.  
N'oubliez pas d'aller lire ses fics et d'aller voir son site !

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Zack marchait devant, suivi de près par Cloud.

"Euh, Zack, est-ce que vous…

-Tututututu ! S'exclama Zack en se retournant."

S'approchant de Cloud, il posa son doigt sur le nez de son vis-à-vis.

"Pas de ça entre nous."

Lui tapotant le bout du nez, il lui fit un grand sourire qui fit rougir Cloud. Zack ôta sa

main de son nez et lui serra doucement l'épaule.

"D'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Cloud en baissant les yeux."

Semblant satisfait de la réponse de son ami, Zack se remit en marche.

"Au fait Cloud, tu es très mignon quand tu rougis comme ça…"

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Tant mieux !  
Vous n'avez pas aimé ? J'en suis désolée...

Une review fait toujours plaisir même si elle est négative !  
La review est le salaire de l'écrivain (de fanfictions du moins...).  
Alors à vot' bon coeur m'sieurs dames !


	2. Deuxième drabble

**Notes :** Je voulais vous prévenir que je n'avais pas de stock pour mes drabbles (j'en ai encore un d'écrit dans mon PC). Ces drabbles me viennent "comme ça" : j'ai une image qui me vient, un bout de dialogue ou autre, je l'écrit et je vois ce que ça donne.  
Je ne me force donc pas à écrire, par exemple, un drabble par semaine.  
Il se peut donc que je sois un moment sans en poster. Mais rassurez-vous, j'adore ce couple, je ne resterai donc jamais trop longtemps sans rien écrire sur eux.  
De plus, je posterai dans quelques jours la première partie d'un OS qui leur est consacré.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review !  
Merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Cloud était debout, sur une colline, face à Midgar. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir

ici, que ce lieu était trop lourd de souvenirs, mais il était là, les yeux dans le vague,

attendant que sa tristesse se dissipe un peu.

"Cloud."

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Fermant les yeux en attendant le flash de

lumière blanche, il fut surpris de ne pas sentir une plus forte luminosité à travers ses

paupières closes. Mais ce qui le surpris encore plus, ce fut la douce sensation des bras

de Zack qui se refermaient tendrement autour de ses hanches…


	3. Deuxième drabble suite

**Notes :** Encore un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review !

Ce drabble est le dernier que j'avais en stock. Pour les prochains, il faudra attendre que mon inspiration revienne.

Ce drabble est la suite directe du précédent.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Son menton posé sur l'épaule de Cloud, il resserra son étreinte.

"Ben, pourquoi tu pleures ? T'es pas content de me revoir ?"

Un hoquet et quelques sanglots lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

"Cloud, regarde moi."

Le jeune homme daigna enfin se tourner vers lui. Zack essuya alors délicatement les larmes qui inondaient les joues de son

ami.

"Arrête de pleurer, je suis là maintenant. Je ne te quitterai plus. On sera ensemble pour toujours…

-Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là !"

Attirant le jeune homme contre lui, Zack l'embrassa doucement. Cette fois-ci, Cloud en fut convaincu…


	4. Troisième drabble

**Notes :** Comme d'habitude, je voudrais chaleureusement remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review ! Mille merci ! C'est grâce à des gens comme vous qu'un auteur a envie de continuer !

Et pour finir, encore merci Kimie pour ton soutien qui m'est vraiment très précieux ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai le courage de publier ce drabble et mes autres écrits. Gros bisous !

* * *

Il avait peur. Terriblement peur même. Il était à couvert mais les balles sifflaient à ses oreilles. Et dire que cela aurait dû être

une mission facile ! Soudain, il vit arriver son ami. S'accroupissant à ses côtés, il lui fit un grand sourire :

"Alors Cloud, on se cache ?"

Malgré la situation, Zack débordait toujours d'enthousiasme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nos troupes ont pu entrer, se sera bientôt fini."

Voyant que ses mots n'avaient aucun effet, il s'approcha de Cloud et l'embrassa doucement.

"Rassuré maintenant ?"

Cloud lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Souriant, ils se relevèrent et partirent à l'attaque…


	5. Quatrième drabble

**Notes :** Ce soir, je publie deux drabbles. Quelle chance n'est-ce pas ! XD  
L'inspiration ayant été au rendez-vous durant mes vacances, j'ai un peu de stock. Il n'y aura donc pas de période creuse (du moins pas tout de suite).

Encore merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?"

Cloud répondit par un hochement de tête.

"J'espère que dans cinquante, et même soixante ans, on sera toujours là, tout ridés, à regarder le soleil se coucher."

Cloud sourit devant la remarque de son ami.

"Moi aussi. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'arrive pas.

-Tu as raison. Je t'achèterai un bon anti-rides, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Je ne parlais pas de ça Zack."

Troublé par le sérieux de son ami, Zack se pencha vers lui et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

"Je sais…"

Et il l'embrassa au moment où le soleil embrassait la mer…


	6. Cinquième drabble

**Notes :** Me voici revenue de mes vacances (ah, le bonheur de retrouver son ordinateur !).

L'inspiration était au rendez-vous puisque j'ai écrit trois autres drabbles. J'en poste donc un ce soir (je publierai le prochain dans quelques jours).

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Zack revenait d'une longue mission, il pénétra donc sans bruit dans

l'appartement. En entrant dans sa chambre, il s'aperçut que la lampe de chevet était

restée allumée. Cloud avait dû essayer de l'attendre. Sans succès.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour désinfecter la plaie qu'il avait au bras. Après

s'être fait un rapide pansement, Zack revint près du lit. S'asseyant près de son ami, il

lui caressa doucement la joue. Puis, il se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le

front.

"Bonne nuit Cloud."

Se forma alors un doux sourire sur le visage de l'endormi…


	7. Sixième drabble

**Notes :** Rien de spécial à vous dire, si ce n'est que je posterai un autre drabble samedi.

Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité et pour avoir la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils étaient seuls, sur la plage. Cloud était assis contre son ami, serré dans le creux de

ses bras. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de savourer ce moment de douceur. Une

question vint pourtant lui brûler les lèvres :

"Quelle est ta couleur préférée Zack ?"

Réfléchissant un instant, son ami lui répondit lentement :

"Le vert.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le mélange de mes deux couleurs préférées."

Détournant le regard de l'horizon, il sourit à son ami :

"Le jaune lumineux de tes cheveux, lui dit-il en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière

son oreille, et le bleu intense de tes yeux…"


	8. Septième drabble

**Notes :** Ce drabble m'a légèrement posé problème. Lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'en étais à 112 mots mais, après modifications, j'en suis toujours à 104 mots (je crois). C'est donc une légère entorse à la règle mais je préfère le laisser tel quel plutôt que de m'acharner dessus pour arriver à un résultat qui ne me conviendrait pas.

Je posterai mon prochain drabble (qui est le dernier que j'ai en "stock" à l'heure actuelle) mercredi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En sentant le cube gelé glisser sur sa peau, ses muscles se contractèrent presque

involontairement. Il avait tellement chaud que le glaçon commençait déjà à fondre,

laissant s'échapper une goutte d'eau. Traçant son chemin, elle passa entre ses

pectoraux, longea son nombril en zigzagant sur ses abdominaux pour descendre

toujours plus bas. D'autres suivirent bientôt le même parcours, le faisant soupirer et

gémir. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il s'amusa du sourire du jeune homme qui le

torturait ainsi. Passant une main sur sa nuque, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, caressant du

bout des doigts ses douces mèches blondes. Finalement, l'été avait du bon…


	9. Huitième drabble

**Notes :** Encore merci à Lenaleska et Kalisca pour leurs très gentilles reviews, ainsi qu'à Kimie qui m'a donné son avis avant de partir en vacances !

Sinon, juste un mot sur ce drabble : la dernière phrase que Cloud prononce. Lorsque j'ai écrit ce drabble, je l'ai fait en me disant que cette phrase trahissait un manque de confiance en soi, pas une attitude négative au possible. Enfin, libre à vous de l'interpréter comme vous l'entendez.  
J'ai écrit ce texte à partir de la chanson _I've got a soul but I'm not a soldier_ du groupe The Killers (enfin, je pense que c'est évident). Je vous invite donc à l'écouter en lisant mon drabble.

Une dernière chose : j'ai écrit deux autres drabbles hier ! Comme quoi, l'inspiration est toujours là !  
J'en posterai donc un samedi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_"Recommence !_

_-Mais j'en ai marre !_

_-Tu diras ça aux ennemis ? Arrêtez, j'en ai marre ?!_

_-Non ! Je leur dirai : "tremblez, le grand Zack Fair, Première Classe, est là !"._

_-Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour de telles balivernes !"_

"C'est vraiment comme ça tes entraînements ?

-Oui. Horrible, n'est-ce pas ?"

Éclatant de rire, Zack ébouriffa les indomptables cheveux de son ami.

"Tu verras quand se sera ton tour !

-Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à être Première Classe…

-Je crois en toi. Tu as une force au fond de toi dont tu ne soupçonnes pas l'étendue…"

_Tu parles Zack ! I've got a soul but I'm not a soldier…_


	10. Neuvième drabble

**Notes :** Comme promis, voici le drabble du samedi (ok, j'arrête les rimes...).

Peut-être celui dont je suis le moins satisfaite à l'heure actuelle...

Je publierai un autre drabble mercrdedi (comme d'habitude).

Encore merci à mes lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Cloud aperçut Zack, celui-ci était assis près d'un grand cerisier, la tête dans

les mains, entouré des dizaines de feuilles chiffonnées et de pétales. S'approchant

lentement, il l'entendit geindre :

"J'y arriverai jamais ! Ça m'énerve !"

Un coup de vent fit s'envoler de nombreuses fleurs, certaines atterrissant sur ses

épaules.

"Zack ?"

En entendant son nom, il se retourna lentement :

"Tu fais quoi ?

-Oh… Euh, rien…"

Un froncement de sourcils suffit à le faire parler :

"En fait, je voulais t'écrire un poème pour la Saint Valentin, mais j'y arrive pas !"

S'agenouillant devant lui, Cloud l'embrassa doucement :

"Pas besoin d'un poème, ton amour me suffit…"


	11. Dixième drabble

**Notes :** La musique est pour moi une immense source d'inspiration. Souvent, une idée me vient en écoutant une chanson (ce fut le cas pour mon OS _Les blessures d'amour_). J'écris d'ailleurs le texte correspondant en l'écoutant pour bien m'impréger de l'ambiance.  
La chanson qui m'a donc inspirée cette fois-ci est _Every breath you take_ du groupe The Police.  
J'ai écrit ce drabble en considérant que Zack "sait" qu'il mourra avant Cloud mais qu'il continuera à veiller sur lui. Le choix de la chanson n'est donc pas tout à fait anodin (voir les paroles).

Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs.

Bonne lecture et à samedi !

* * *

Ils marchaient, pour une fois, tranquillement. Bien qu'aimant son ami, Cloud ne

pouvait qu'apprécier ce moment de répit pendant lequel Zack était calme. Et comme

pour briser ce sentiment de quiétude, ce dernier se mit à fredonner un air qui ne lui

était pas tout à fait inconnu. Décidant de chercher de quelle chanson il s'agissait,

Cloud se rappela l'avoir entendue dans un bar, il y a un moment… Ça lui revenait

maintenant ! Jetant un regard suspicieux à Zack, il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci le

regardait avec un léger sourire :

"Every breath you take, every move you make…"


	12. Onzième drabble

**Notes : **Merci aux personnes qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews.

J'ai écrit ce drabble à partir de la chanson _Somebody told me_ du groupe The Killers.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi !

* * *

On te dit androgyne mais pour avoir tant parcouru et embrassé ton corps, je peux dire

que ce n'est pas le cas. Ton regard m'envoûte tout comme le reste de ton corps. Pour

t'avoir tant dénudé, je peux dire que tu as tout d'un homme. Tes baisers sont

désespérés quand je pars en mission. Ils me retiennent encore une minute, ils m'offrent

un dernier moment de plaisir avant les horreurs de la guerre. Et de penser qu'en

rentrant, je te trouverai presque nu dans mon lit, m'attendant, cela me fait tenir. Un

petit sourire me vient : une heure avant Midgar…


	13. Douxième drabble

**Notes : **Avec la reprise des cours, je n'aurai plus autant de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. En première S, on ne vous lâche pas !  
Il ne me reste qu'un drabble et un OS d'avance. Je pense donc que mes publications seront plus espacées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais remercier mes lecteurs pour leurs très gentilles reviews !

Bonne lecture et à samedi !

* * *

"Dis Cloud, tes cheveux, enfin la couleur, c'est naturel ?

-Et ta bêtise ? Elle est naturelle aussi ?

-Mais euh ! T'es méchant avec moi ! Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout !"

Éclatant de rire, Zack se redressa, quittant à regret les genoux de son ami pour se

retrouver devant l'adorable petite moue boudeuse qu'il arborait après ses nombreuses

taquineries.

"Pour ma bêtise, je sais pas… Mais, tes cheveux, alors ?

-Oui, c'est naturel…

-La classe ! Comment tu fais ? T'es croisé avec un chocobo ?"

Un coussin dans la figure fut sa seule réponse. Enlaçant son ami, Zack lui murmura :

"Mais, je t'aime mon petit chocobo…"


	14. Treizième drabble

**Notes :** Voici actuellement le dernier drabble que j'ai écrit. Je ne compte absolument pas m'arrêter, loin de moi cette idée, je voulais seulement vous informer que je ne pourrai plus tenir mon rythme actuel de publication (c'est à dire un drabble le mercredi et un autre le samedi).

J'ai écrit ce drabble en écoutant la chanson _Saving me_ du groupe Nickelback.

J'ai un OS en stock que je publierai samedi prochain. Il faudra voir pour mon prochain texte.

Encore merci à mes lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. Sachez que même si je n'ai plus le temps de vous répondre, vos compliments me touchent beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cloud était assis par terre, les genoux contre lui, seul. Il devait revenir de

mission. Il pleuvait, mais il restait dehors. S'approchant doucement, Zack s'accroupit

devant lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Cloud sursauta, croyant sans doute avoir

affaire à un supérieur. Reconnaissant son ami, il soupira de soulagement.

"Ta mission s'est mal passée ?

-Comme d'habitude…"

Il baissa alors la tête, honteux. Passant un doigt sous son menton, Zack le força à le

regarder.

-Crois en toi, embrasse tes rêves…"

Se redressant, Cloud posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Zack.

"Et protège ton honneur, finit le plus jeune…"


	15. Quatorzième drabble

**Notes :** L'inspiration ne me quittant jamais vraiment, j'ai écrit un autre drabble. En fait, c'est après avoir lu un mail de Kimie, qui me semblait bien triste de savoir que je publierai pas d'autre drabble avant un moment, que l'idée m'est venue.

Bon, je sais que l'anniversaire de Cloud est passé depuis un moment mais bon...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cloud était seul dans son appartement : il aurait aimé que son ami soit avec lui

aujourd'hui. Soudain, il entendit toquer à la porte. Se levant sans grand enthousiasme,

il découvrit un immense gâteau, posé sur ce qui ressemblait à un chariot à roulettes.

Une carte d'anniversaire accompagnait le présent mais personne n'était là. Jetant un

coup d'œil suspicieux sur le palier, il décida de rentrer le gâteau qui était étrangement

lourd. Il entendit alors une voix familière lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

"Zack, sors de ce gâteau !

-Même dans cette tenue ?

-Surtout dans cette tenue… Répondit-il en rougissant."


	16. Quinzième drabble

**Notes :** Après une longue absence, me revoici avec un nouveau drabble !  
Encore inspiré par une chanson, celui-ci vient de la chanson _Amoureuse _d'Aldebert. J'ai même inclus dans mon texte certaines paroles.  
Je vous conseille donc de l'écouter en lisant mon drabble mais après, c'est vous qui voyez !  
Encore merci à Kimie qui m'a encouragée et si gentiment complimentée !

Une dernière chose et après, je vous embête plus : j'ai écrit un nouveau OS. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre et je dois le corriger encore un petit peu mais il sera bientôt publié (au plus tôt, le week-end prochain).

A bientôt !

* * *

_Tout est écrit : tu l'aimes, il t'aime, c'est merveilleux. Dans l'évangile selon toi-même _

_le ciel est bleu._ Oh oui, je dois le savourer ce bonheur ! Car je sens que quelque chose

va arriver. _Déambuler comme tu le fais, le visage dans les nuages…_ Je suis si peu

habitué au bonheur. Je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans l'avenir. Lui qui nous voit déjà

mariés. Un gros soupir me vient : c'est bien une idée à lui ça ! Après tout, _un ange _

_passe et traverse les cieux; un ange passe, je baisse les yeux. _

"Cloud ! Tu viens ?

-Oui, j'arrive ! "

Attends moi…


	17. Seizième drabble

**Notes :** Kikou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau drabble.  
Je sais que mes publications sont très espacées mais je manque de temps alors... Mais sachez quand même que l'écriture reste un réel plaisir pour moi et surtout un excellent moyen de me détendre. En clair, sachez que vous aurez encore affaire à moi !

Bref assez parlé de moi. Pour une fois, aucune chanson ne m'a spécialement inspirée mais je dois avouer que _The Price of Freedom, _que je considère comme l'une des plus belles musiques existantes (je l'aime tellement que je pourrais passer des heures à l'écouter), me semble assez appropriée. Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

* * *

"Ça veut dire quoi pour toi être un héros ?

-Ça veut dire que je dois protéger ceux que j'aime et tous les innocents.

-Mais tu n'as pas peur que l'on t'oublie ? Que tous les sacrifices que tu as faits ne

laissent aucune trace ?

-Les héros vivent encore dans le cœur de ceux qui les ont aimés. Et je sais que je

vivrais toujours à travers toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu partirais avant moi ?

-Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, pour que tu vives.

-Mais je ne vis qu'avec toi…"

Et tu me souris, les yeux brillants de larmes…


End file.
